


Arrogant, Shameless King!!

by decadentbynature



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Gilgamesh (Fate) Being Gilgamesh (Fate), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plot? What Plot?, Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: Fujimaru quickly learned after entering a into a relationship with King Gilgamesh that he's absolutely shameless and will not hesitate to fuck outside, even when they could be seen at any moment!
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Gilgamesh | Archer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 164





	Arrogant, Shameless King!!

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

One of the things Fujimaru quickly learned about Gilgamesh was that the words ‘we’re still outside!’ apparently meant nothing to him. 

Pressed up against the wall, trembling legs wrapped around Gilgamesh’s hips, Fujimaru bounced from the force of his thrusts. His teeth dug deep into his bottom lip as he struggled to hold back the flood of embarrassing noises bubbling up his throat. Sweat soaked his body, causing his disheveled clothes to stick to him uncomfortably. His shirt was pushed up around the top of his chest, leaving his nipples vulnerable to Gilgamesh’s attack. They were already red and swollen from his relentless assault. For now, his attention was focused on Fujimaru’s pale neck, nipping and sucking everywhere to leave bright red marks that were going to be a pain to cover up. One of Gilgamesh’s large, calloused hands kept Fujimaru’s hands pinned behind his back to prevent him from covering his mouth or hiding his face – both of which he would have been doing if he wasn’t being restrained. 

Overwhelming pleasure coursed through his body, igniting every nerve until there wasn’t an inch of him that wasn’t tingling with ecstasy. As usual, it was proving impossible to remain quiet, despite the mortification that they’d be caught. The throne room was at the end of this hallway. The door to the kitchens was only a few feet away. While most of the servants were busy with preparing dinner, it was far within the realm of possibility that someone could walk out that door or turn down the hallway at any given moment. If that happened, there’d be nowhere to hide. Not that he’d even be able to. Another thing he had quickly learned about Gilgamesh: he had no shame. Though, he supposed that came as no surprise. Gilgamesh couldn’t care less that someone might see them. He was King; he could do as he pleased. Meanwhile, Fujimaru was dragged along, dying from embarrassment and left to apologize later for Gilgamesh’s behavior. That was always fun. 

“Oi.” A low, annoyed voice rolled up from his throat, yanking his attention back to the present moment. Bright red eyes, filled to the brim with dominant heat and a hint of irritation, flickered up to glare at him, “You dare focus elsewhere? Right now,” Gilgamesh grabbed hold of his jaw, pulling a sharp gasp out of Fujimaru, “you are to focus only on me.”

“But-!” Fujimaru panted, shuddering when Gilgamesh slammed up hard. An intense bolt of pleasure raced up his spine. His cock twitched excitedly, spraying precum all over the bottom of his stomach. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, his back arching, toes curling tightly, Fujimaru just barely managed to catch himself before a loud wail came out. Good…good, good, good-! Being stuffed full of Gilgamesh’s cock felt so good-! It was so hard to keep his composure in check when he was impaled on this incredible cock-! 

“Silence.” Gilgamesh growled. Leaning forward, he dragged his tongue across Fujimaru’s lips, “I will hear no protests from you. All you are to do is submit to me. Obey me. Now, open your mouth, Fujimaru.”

Trembling, a heavy wave of heat washing over him, Fujimaru swallowed hard. There were times when he was forced to seriously consider the merits of being in this relationship – Gilgamesh was as stubborn and demanding as he was beautiful – yet the moment that question crossed his mind, it was vehemently answered with the obvious: he could accept no other reality than the one where he was possessed by this arrogant King. He would gladly take all of the embarrassment, the humiliation, the demands and commands if it meant he could stay with him. Pulling in a deep breath, Fujimaru slowly opened his mouth. Offering a sly smile, obviously not trying to hide at all how pleased he was, Gilgamesh slipped two calloused fingers into his mouth, squeezing his tongue between the nimble digits. Moaning loudly, dizzying pleasure rolling through him, Fujimaru clamped his lips around Gilgamesh’s fingers, sucking eagerly. A familiar saltiness spread over his taste buds, making his head spin. Drool leaked down his jaw, trickling along his throat.

“Good boy.” Gilgamesh breathed, dragging his tongue up the curve of Fujimaru’s cheek. “Never forget, Fujimaru. You are mine. I will not tolerate any doubt or hesitation. Focus only on me. You understand me, don’t you, Fujimaru?”

Moaning in affirmation, Fujimaru shakily nodded. How could he not? Those were words that he had heard many times over. Gilgamesh would never let him forget just who he belonged to. Those bright red eyes burned into him, holding him captive. Grin widening further, Gilgamesh rammed forward, driving his cock in deep. Fujimaru wailed loudly, his legs curling tighter around Gilgamesh’s waist. Panting raggedly, two bright spots of red dyeing his cheeks, Gilgamesh pounded hard into him. Even though he was still terribly anxious about being caught, there was no holding back now. Wailing and sobbing around Gilgamesh’s fingers, burning brightly with crazed pleasure, Fujimaru hung on for a few of those deep thrusts before he came. Back arching, hips straining forward, the back of his head whacking against the wall, every muscle in his body tightening up, Fujimaru cried out an incomprehensible wail of Gilgamesh’s name as thick ropes of jizz splattered all over his stomach and chest. 

Clenching his teeth together, Gilgamesh thrust up hard one more time, burying his cock inside of Fujimaru’s spasming hole. He ripped his fingers out of his mouth, lunging forward to capture his lips in a rough, possessive kiss. A hot, sweet tongue shoved its way into his mouth. Gilgamesh’s cock swelled up even bigger, forcing his hole to stretch further then a torrent of burning hot, thick fluid was pouring into him. Fujimaru whimpered into Gilgamesh’s mouth, his hips shakily bucking as a fresh wave of pleasure coursed through him, followed closely by a burst of giddiness. Gilgamesh…he had cum inside him…he…he loved it…he loved this sensation so much. This heat, this intense heat…he could never get enough of it. 

Pulling back with a harsh gasp, Gilgamesh stepped away, his still rigid cock slipping out of Fujimaru’s sloppy hole. Before Fujimaru had time to mourn the loss of that heat and pressure, he was lowered to the floor, spun around and pushed up against the wall. Gilgamesh’s large hands wrapped around his hips, yanking his butt out. Cum leaked down his trembling thighs. Scalding heat pressed to his hole. Fujimaru jumped, his eyes widening. Jerking around, he cried, “Wai-! You want to do it again?”

Gilgamesh gave him an annoyed look, “Obviously. You think I would be satisfied with just one round?”

Fujimaru gawked up at him. This…this arrogant asshole! They were already pushing it by having sex once out in the open like this but he wanted to do it again?! Sighing sharply, Gilgamesh leaned down, bringing his face close to Fujimaru’s, “I told you, didn’t I? Submit to me. You shall do as I say without complaint.”

“That-!” Fujimaru started to protest but, predictably, Gilgamesh went on ahead with what he wanted, slamming forward to drive his cock back inside. Raising up onto the balls of his feet, letting out a loud moan that he wasn’t able to stop, Fujimaru bobbed and bounced as Gilgamesh thrust into him, pushing his heat deep inside. Damn-! It felt so good-! He couldn’t resist-! This damn King-! Didn’t he know this would only cause trouble for him?! He might belong to him but that didn’t mean he liked being fucked out in the open like this!!


End file.
